<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Town L.S by Everythingaboutyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690358">This Town L.S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingaboutyou/pseuds/Everythingaboutyou'>Everythingaboutyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingaboutyou/pseuds/Everythingaboutyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you'<br/>Harry watched as Louis eyes became glossy. He meant everything he just said and was scared Louis wouldn't feel the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for deciding to read this book!<br/>I will try to update every few days!<br/>This book is based on songs so I will put which one at the start of the chapter.<br/>Thank you again it means a lot to me. ILY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years it was.<br/>Two years since he had been back. Back to Doncaster. He used to live there when his parents were still together. A lot has changed since then.<br/>On the trip there he could help but think of the places there he used to love. His house, his friends ( he really missed them). And most importantly him. But harry didn't know that yet. <br/>Harry still spoke to his friends but just over messages. Harry only had two friends but considered them family. Zayn and Niall. They were like brothers. Un-seprable since year 3. He really connected to them.<br/>He only moved because his mum (Anne) had a job offer in London. Of course she couldnt say no she, so she accepted it. Soon after that, there they were in an apartment in London. About a week ago, Anne told harry that she got fired. Harry didn't know why but she told him to pack his bags. <br/>"Are we moving back in our old house" Harry asked his mum.<br/>"Yeah hunny. Your dad moved out a few weeks ago. It will just be us again!"<br/>Harry just nodded. He did miss his dad but didn't have any say in these situations so he just stayed silent.<br/>Doncaster<br/>A big blue sign shone above their heads. Home. With what felt like a second, harry was home. At last. He couldn't wait to tell Zaynie and Nialler that he was home. He didn't tell them as he thought it would be a surprise. As they pulled up the drive he saw two shadows.<br/>"Mum..."<br/>"SUPRISE!!!" She shouted. Harry covered his ears as he didn't like loud noises. He never has.<br/>"HAZZA YOUR HOME!!" Niall and Zayn shouted in sync. How did they know?<br/>"Who told you. It was meant to be a surprise. I-"<br/>"Anne told us. She said we could help you unpack" the blonde one responded.<br/>As they helped bring all the bags and boxes in and a quick conversation about plans for tomorrow they were gone.<br/>"Bye harry we'll see you tomorrow okay?" Zayn spoke as Niall just waved and blew a kiss. <br/>Harry nodded his head and blew a kiss back. He liked when people did that. It showed that they cared for the other person. Harry lugged up his boxes into his old room. Just how he remembered it. Just... dustier. Surprisingly he still had all his old video games. When he lived here, all Niall and Zayn did was okay video games with him. He thought his dad would of took them and sold them. Harry's TV was gone though. He let out a small sigh. He placed the two boxes on his bed. <br/>Knock knock<br/>Harry heard a knock on his bedroom door. His mum came in with fresh sheets. All of hi washing always smelt the same. Fresh linen. That's all his mum used. Harry wasn't sure why. She placed the gently in his bed, kissed his head and walked off. Before harry knew it , it was seven o'clock and he hadn't even unpacked anything yet. <br/>Harry told his mum he was going to bed and so he did. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Looking back at his old school and what he called Home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, the sun shine through the boys window. Bright as ever. The morning dew on the roses was blinding. Shining bright rainbows on the grass. The sun was prominent. The moon was gone for now. Just bliss.<br/>Harry got up earlier than usual. Excited to see his old school. From what he could tell, it was exactly like he left it. Harry got a shower and washed his face. He usually doesn't eat breakfast but today was a special day. His mum had made pancakes just for him. It was the same as he left it. Which he liked.<br/>Before he knew it, he was at school. He decided to walk. Which now he's thinking about it was a bad thing. His legs hurt. He doesn't remember school being this far away. Ahhh school. The place his life arguably felt like a pumkin spice latte. You know, when its freezing cold and that's all you need? Yeah to him, school felt almost like that. <br/>There he is<br/>Niall. He standing in a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Looking pretty much the same as the last time he saw him. Which was only last night. Did he put on the same clothes? Harry was welcomed by him with a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back. <br/>"Missed you Harold! Welcome back"<br/>"Thanks mate" harry was happy he had Niall.<br/>"I'll get you caught up so-"<br/>Harry blanked everything Niall said. He simply just couldn't listen to him. Not because he was boring, just because niall had a habit to talk way to much. "Louis Tomlinson has been in isolation for weeks. It's quite funny actually"<br/>"Wait, who? The Louis Tomlinson. The one who attacked me 2years ago? That one?" Louis was the schools rebellious one. He was always getting suspended. Always having fights. One day, harry was walking home from zayns house. He was alone and had his headphones in. That's when Louis cam up to him. Harry just stood still. Seeing if he would pass him. He didn't. He pounced on him. Leaving harry, laying in the floor, the grass. It was the first time Louis had ever bothered with his existence. Later harry found out it was because he thought harry was Stan, his best friend. That didn't make it any easier. Why would he attack his friend. <br/>"Yeah harry. No one's seen him for weeks. I saw him last weekend. He was smoking. Freak" <br/>"Yeah. Freak." Harry kinda wanted to see him, to beat him up. Harry wasn't like that though. He would never hurt a fly. But he really wanted to hit him. Show him not to mess with him. Now he was scared of himself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi so I'm going to stop this fanfic.<br/>I know it was short and not finished but I kinda don't believe in Larry anymore. I'm sorry. <br/>TW////<br/>I also tried to Kermit sewerslide so yeah...... I need a break. lol. <br/>thank you fro everything though. ily</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>